Is it possible?
by Dhivya
Summary: Hermione Granger realizes her Prince charming had red hair, was gangly yet handsome, endearingly sweet and dauntless to anything but spiders. HG/RW


**I do not own any of the characters in the story and only plot is mine. **

**A drabble from Hermione's point of view. Please read and review :D**

* * *

Is it possible?

I mean, he's been my best friend for so many years now and no one knows me better than _him_; well of course my parents. And Harry.

Still…

I know such feelings should not be entertained when I have to focus on my studies, but what's the harm if I think about the prospective future. I am a girl after all and even I have all those 'knight in shining armor' fantasies. And no, before you ask, it's not Harry Potter.

It is an obvious act to think about your close friend as something more when you have been so close and sharing all experiences together. If you didn't have a clue till now, it is the Weasel King! Yes. The guy who had late realization that I was a girl!

I can't help but be mad at him because he's the one started this…this thing.

Yesterday he ate dinner properly. By properly, I mean with forks and spoons and not attempting to talk while eating. When asked the reason he simply replied, after swallowing and with a smile," You".

This may seem as a very small insignificant difference for you but for me, who insisted every time he ate, to eat with proper etiquette, it is a major difference. Leading to this internal, illogical discussion!

Of course, that started it. In the course of the week, he helped me carry my books, practiced tact wherever necessary and attempted to do his own homework. These are all trivial things but if you have seen the person do these things when he normally does the opposite, for 7 years, you would be worried too.

Since then this madness has developed to alarming proportions and I haven't done my homework due next month along with stari-glaring at him every other minute. He's confused and looks so cute right now. I could so-

No. Stop Hermione! Sort it out. You are practical and sensible. Think it through.

That brings me back to start.

Is it possible?

I mean we do argue a lot and he doesn't take studies seriously. He teases me and gets unreasonably upset whenever I go out with some bloke. The row we had after Yule ball supports my theory.

_That's because he wants you for himself_

Who invited my conscience here?

But he was there offering his shoulder for me to cry on, encouraging me whenever I felt dejected. He cracks the funniest jokes. Most important of all, he's kind, brave and honorable. He doesn't care I'm a muggleborn and even defended me when Malfoy called me _that_. His family is the most caring I've ever known and they treat me like a daughter already. If we were to become a couple, _if_, then we would be well settled. I mean, he would be playing for some quidditch team or be an Auror with Harry. I would be heading some department in the ministry. It would be quite nice. _If_ we don't argue and divorce that is. Is there a concept of divorce in the wizarding world?

Anyways, it would be awkward or would it be? I won't know until it happens right?

These are tough times and it might not work out. We do have other things to focus on right? Like Hogwarts, the War, facing Voldemort.

Still…

Hermione Weasley

Doesn't sound bad. _And stop grinning right now. The subject is approaching you_

"Why are you grinning all of a sudden?"

"Oh, nothing Ron. This paragraph just reminded me something funny my mom told"

_Nice cover, if you hadn't been reading Arithmacy_

"But you are practicing problems"

"I'm going to bed" I collected my stuff as quickly as I could and ran to my dormitory. He had the adorable confused look back on his face and I couldn't trust myself. In the privacy of my bed with hangings shrouding it, I grinned and just started to giggle in the most un-Hermione like behavior possible.

"Hermione? Are you giggling?" It might have been Parvati or Lavender.

"No I'm not. Just practicing spells" I'd rather be dead than be caught tittering. I heard her leave the room and I sighed, returning to my turbulent thoughts.

Well,

Hermione Weasley

Nope. Doesn't sound bad at all…

_Shut up. _I still couldn't stop grinning.

* * *

Some years later, after we had put an end to Voldemort and his followers, got settled with well paying jobs and realized the motto of lives...

"I now present Ronald and Hermione Weasley!"

I, Hermione felt the grin creeping back on her face and this time I didn't have to hide it. All my fears and doubts were answered today and I was looking forward to years filled with love, concern and happiness. There may be bouts of sadness but these will keep me going. The sense of belongingness kept me tethered to reality and from getting lost in my daydreams. I held his hand firmly, not willing to leave it forever. I closed my eyes to savor the moment, this golden moment, no, a moment priceless. There are very few moments, like this, in one's life where one finds contentment. I am enjoying mine now and nothing can ruin this for me. Not even the smirking Potter couple.

"Hi, sister-in-law!" they chorused.

"Thank you! But you can still call me Hermione you know"

"How is Mrs Weasley?" Harry winked at me.

"Fine by me" I winked right back and dragged my reluctant husband to the dance floor.

We danced our first dance as a married couple to our favorite song making it the clichéd yet romantic wedding finale. I felt like I was a child again, weaving whimsical dreams with a knight in shining armor as my hero. Over the years, I began to realize mine had red hair, was gangly yet handsome, endearingly sweet and dauntless to anything but spiders. And now _he _stood before me, dancing self-consciously in his valiant splendor.

All my questions were answered when _he_ embraced me and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. I had one question remaining though and I wanted to confirm it with the man himself. So, I asked him,

"Is it possible?"

He smiled pleasantly and held me closer. Pecking on my nose he answered, "Of course, it is"

_Full points, Ron_

For once I completely agree.

* * *

**Hope you found it enjoyable. Reviews help make better stories, so please review :D**

**I used Weasel King because at that moment she's kinda mad at him. Its just a joke, not hating him kind :D**


End file.
